Namesake
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Upon the birth of his child, Alexander remembers a conversation he had. Lams if you squint.


**A/N: Still own nothing. Thanks for reading and reviewing all of my stuff, guys. I really appreciate it! :)**

 _Namesake_

 _Upon the birth of his child, Alexander remembers a conversation he had._

The screams were muffled through the closed door, but he could still plainly hear them. The man reached a shaking hand for the knob, and stopped just short of it. No matter how often he found himself in similar circumstances, this moment always made him incredibly nervous. A second later, the screaming stopped and it was replaced by a silence. And then a piercing cry. At this last sound, Alexander Hamilton threw the door open. His wife lay in the bed, holding their newborn child.

"It's a boy," the midwife proclaimed. Alex strode over to the head of the bed and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You did wonderfully, Liza."

"She did." Angelica had one hand interlaced with her sister's and another dabbing the woman's forehead with a damp rag.

"It gets easier after four times," Eliza said with a weak laugh. She was exhausted.

"Rest, my love," Alexander said, taking the child from her. "We'll be fine together for a while."

"I'll go tend to the children," Angelica offered, giving Eliza's hand a final squeeze. "I'm sure they'll be glad to hear that they have a new little brother." Alexander couldn't stop staring at the small bundle sleeping contentedly in his arms. His son.

"We've gotta find a name for you, little one," he said, as though the child would offer a suggestion.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Stars dotted the otherwise black canvas of a sky. The two young men stared up at them as they attempted to bask in the warmth of the dwindling campfire and keep the cold and lonely night at bay. Valley Forge was a bitch. Fortunately, having each other made it bearable._

 _"Hey, Alex?" John Laurens' voice floated through the air; to Alexander, it was almost like music. "Think we'll always be friends?" The question caught Hamilton off guard. They'd already been through so much together; how could he ask such a thing?_

 _"Of course we will. I mean, you were best man at my wedding, for God's sake! Why do you ask?" Laurens shrugged._

 _"Dunno. Just wondering." A quiet moment passed between them. John spoke again. "Hey, Alex?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Think we'll ever have kids?" Hamilton was tempted to make a sarcastic comment about the natural relations between sexes, but he bit it back._

 _"In time, I suppose."_

 _"Think they'll be friends?" The firelight illuminated Laurens' boyish face. Secretly, Alexander found those freckles irresistible._

 _"I don't see why they wouldn't be." John put an arm around his comrade._

 _"It'll be great. John Jr. and Alex Jr. playing together. Maybe they'll pretend they're soldiers, like us." Alexander couldn't help laugh._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"And they'll look out for each other. Best friends," Laurens added, drawing the other man closer. For warmth, Hamilton told himself._

 _"Like us."_

Alexander had long since forgotten the memory, but its return stirred up a deep sadness within him. He knew beyond any doubt that Laurens would have been the greatest uncle to his children. And the fact that he'd never had the chance killed Alexander inside a little. His gaze shifted down once more to the infant he was holding.

"John," he whispered. "That is what we'll call you."

"I think Laurens would be flattered that you named our child after him." Eliza's voice startled him. Almost as startling was how accurately the woman seemed to guess what her husband was thinking.

"You're supposed to be asleep, my darling," he said.

"I know," was the reply. "But I also know how much Laurens meant to you. And I happen to think that John is a lovely name. John Church, perhaps, so he's named for his uncle, as well." And while Alexander secretly didn't think that John Barker Church was even remotely worthy of Angelica Schuyler, he agreed.

"John Church Hamilton it is."

The children filtered in, eventually, each one taking their turn being introduced to their newest sibling. Alexander Jr. was particularly enthralled with the baby; he had only been a toddler when little James had been born, but now, six-years-old, he was finally old enough to understand what being an older brother meant. And he was all about it.

"Can I hold him, Mama? Please?" the younger Alex begged. Eliza gently passed John to him. John looked around with wide eyes. "Hi, Johnny. My name's AJ. I'm your big brother. There's lots of big brothers, but I'm gonna be the best one!" The parents exchanged a look of pride. Hamilton reclaimed the memory from the night at Valley Forge. In his mind's eye, he saw his best friend smiling at him. _God,_ how he missed Laurens! But when missing him became too painful, he decided, he would take solace in watching the bond between his own John and Alexander grow.


End file.
